Work from Home
è il primo singolo estratto dal secondo album in studio del gruppo, 7/27. Il brano è eseguito in collaborazione con il rapper Ty Dolla $ign, pubblicato il 26 Febbraio 2016. Il singolo è stato pubblicato per il download digitale dal 26 febbraio 2016. Ha debuttato alla posizione numero #12 sulla Billboard Hot 100, arrivando in poche settimane a raggiungere la #4 posizione. E' diventato inoltre il primo brano pubblicato da un gruppo femminile in dieci anni a raggiungere la top-five nelle chart Americane. L’ultimo gruppo femminile che era riuscito ad entrare nella top 10 erano state le Pussycat Dolls con “When I Grow Up”. Le Fifth Harmony hanno dichiarato il titolo del brano il 24 febbraio 2016. Inizialmente è stato intitolato Work, ma in seguito è stato intitolato Work from Home per evitare confusione con Work di Rihanna. Scritto da Ammo, Jude Demorest, Dallas Koehlke, Tyrone Griffin, Jr., Alexander Izquierdo e dallo stesso Ty Dolla Sign, è stato prodotto da Ammo e da DallasK. Il 20 Novembre 2016, le Fifth Harmony hanno conquistato il premio Best Collaboration per Work From Home con Ty Dolla $ign agli AMAs 2016. 'Music Video' Il video per il brano è stato pubblicato il 26 febbraio 2016 ed è stato diretto da Director X. Work From Home ha fatto innamorare i fan delle Fifth Harmony una seconda volta, diventando così il degno successore del primo vero e proprio loro successo mondiale Worth it. Dal set Sean Bankhead, il coreografo, presenta il luogo dei lavori da cui possiamo vedere alcune fasi della preparazione delle ragazze (make up e capelli), nuove prospettive come scene viste direttamente dalla telecamera, e alcune delle reazioni delle ragazze come quella di Dinah afferma di essere veramente emozionata perché si tratta di una nuova era per le Fifth Harmony e a confermarlo interviene Lauren. Director X spiega poi la scelta fatta per il set: nella canzone si ripete Work Work Work, quindi per coerenza si è pensato di far ballare le ragazze in un vero work environment. Tra i momenti ripresi dal dietro le quinte c’è anche una scena divertente: Normani si avvicina a Dinah e sussurra “hot” riferendosi ai loro compagni di video in canottiera che ridacchiano per essere poi rimproverata scherzosamente dall’amica che le ricorda di essere professionale! Come dice Lauren, Work From Home è una canzone e dallo stile groove R&B, quindi molto catchy e facile da cantare, una canzone che ti fa venir voglia di rilassarti, come aggiunge Normani La canzone, il cui stile urban ricorda il precedente successo delle ragazze, Worth It, vede la collaborazione del rapper americano Ty Dolla $ign che canta l’ultima strofa dell’hit. Come per Worth It, inoltre, il video ritrae alcune scene di lavoro, ma qui le ragazze invece che essere accompagnate da uomini in giacca e cravatta hanno come compagni della loro clip affascinanti ragazzi muscolosi in canottiera e tenuta da cantiere. Se guardare e riguardare il video però non vi basta più, adesso le ragazze hanno rilasciato sul loro canale youtube Fifth Harmony – Behind the Scenes of Work From Home ft. Ty Dolla $ign in cui poter scoprire il dietro le quinte di Work From Home, il loro nuovo singolo. Nel video si alternano diversi momenti: le riprese vere e proprie nel cantiere e scene in cui le ragazze commentano alcuni aspetti della realizzazione del video. Ad esempio le Fifth Harmony ci svelano che Candie’s è il brand dei loro vestiti in Work From Home, mentre dopo parlando di Ty Dolla $ign appaiono tutte contente della sua presenza sul set affermando quanto sia simpatico e talentuoso e lo ringraziano 'Testo' Camila: I ain't worried bout nothin' I ain't wearin' na-nada I'm sitting pretty, impatient But I know you gotta Put in them hours I'mma make it harder I'm sendin' pic after picture I'mma get you fired Normani: I know you're always on that night shift But I can't stand these nights alone (Lauren: Oh, oh) And I don't need no explanation 'Cause baby, you're the boss at home Lauren: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh Ally: Let's put it into motion I'mma give you a promotion I'll make it feel like a vacay Turn the bed into an ocean We don't need nobody I just need your body Nothin' but (Fifth Harmony: sheets in between us Ain't no gettin off early) Dinah: I know you're always on that night shift But I can't stand these nights alone (Lauren: Oh, oh) And I don't need no explanation 'Cause baby, (Camila: you're the boss at home) Camila: Na-no! Lauren: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh Ty Dolla $ign: Oh, yeah Girl gotta work for me (Work for me) Can you make it clap No hands for me (Uh, love) Take it to the ground Pick it up for me (Oh, yeah) Look back at it All on for me (Oh, yeah) Put in work like my timesheet (Oohh) She ride it like a '63 (Oh, woah) I'mma buy her new Celine (Oh, oh) Let her ride in a foreign with me Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo (I'm her boo, yeah) And she down to break the rules (Oohh, woah) Ride or die, she gone go I won't judge, she finesse I pipe her, she take that Puttin' overtime on your body Lauren: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work (Dinah: Uh, yeah), work You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work Camila & Lauren: We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh Camila: Yeah we can work from home o-oh, oh, oh Yeah we can work from home oh, oh, oh-uh Yeah Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Estratti da 7/27 Categoria:7/27 Categoria:Estratti da 7/27 Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Singoli Categoria:7/27 Categoria:7/27 Categoria:Estratti da 7/27 Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati